Jimmy's Scam
by Parent12D
Summary: After Eddy is unable to come up with a scam, the Eds and Andrew decided to have someone suggest something to them. Fortunately, Jimmy ends up having an idea for a scam as they all put it into action, with Eddy unaware of what the scam will be. How will this all turn out? Read and find out now!


**Hello there readers! Today I have another story for you all!**

 **Now a little notice for you all:**

 **First of all, like the previous story, this one will be based on an actual episode and will include Andrew who accompanies the Eds. The episode this is based off of is 'Stuck in Ed'.**

 **That being said, the plot of this story goes like this; after Eddy is unable to come up with a scam, they end up wanting someone to give them a scam. They ended up recruiting Jimmy who has a scam of his own that he'd like to do. Will this scam Jimmy comes up with be worth it? Who knows, it'll be a surprise.**

 **One other thing, this story may or may not be two chapters, depending on how long it goes for this chapter. Let's just find out how this chapter goes, just to be sure.**

 **Well enough with my note now, let's start the story! How will Jimmy's scam go? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was another beautiful morning in the town of Peach Creek and in the cul-de-sac that we are all familiar with, we see the kids; Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz waiting outside Kevin's house for something special to occur. Rolf in particular was pressing his face against the window, trying to discern something. After looking for several moments, he then turns around to face the other kids, with a look of concern on his face.

"Why does Kevin taunt us so?" Rolf questioned.

"Maybe he's playing tiddleywinks," Jonny guessed. "What do you think Plank?"

His friend then speaks to him.

"Yeah, I think so too buddy," Jonny stated as the kids continued waiting.

A few minutes later, Jimmy then starts looking concern himself, wondering what was going on as he then asked.

"Could it be he's forgotten?" Jimmy questioned.

"He better not have, or I'll remind him the hard way!" Sarah told him with a warning tone. Nazz then decided to reassure them.

"Chill, guys. He'll show up." Nazz told them.

It was then Andrew showed up, obviously knowing what was going to happen with a look of anticipation on his face. He then approached the others.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted. "Am I late for the special event?"

"Actually dude your on time," Nazz told him. "He hasn't opened the garage yet."

"That's good to know," Andrew took out what appeared to be a $5.00 bill. "Because I got five dollars that I'd like to cash in for this special event. I'm so hyped!"

"You ain't whistin' dixies brother," Jonny agreed. "I'm hyped too and so is Plank!"

"If he does decide to open up," Sarah countered.

"Give him a few minutes Sarah," Andrew said. "He's probably setting things up as we speak."

Sarah then sighed as she said.

"If you say so."

They then waited for a few more minutes.

* * *

It was then the garage then opened up and it revealed a whole bunch of jawbreakers, which got the kids and Andrew hyped up. They all admired the sight in front of them.

"Jawbreakers!" All the kids plus Andrew said in unison. It was revealed that Kevin was having a jawbreaker sale as Kevin showed himself.

"My dad says, the inventory's gotta go," Kevin told them. "Same deal as last year, dudes and dudettes."

He holds open his pocket as the kids quickly filled it up with change.

"Awesome, Kev!" Nazz cried out in excitement as the kids stormed through the garage, as Andrew follows afterwards.

"Here's five dollars Kevin," Andrew gave him five dollars. "Keep the change."

Kevin had a questionable look, but decided to shrug it off as Andrew ran off to join the others, with Jimmy following afterwards.

"Leave some for me, you piggies!" Jimmy cried out after paying.

"No worries Jimmy," Andrew told him. "You'll be getting at least on."

The kids and Andrew were doing this when we hear Eddy's voice nearby.

"Hurry, quick! Move it move it move it!" Eddy shouted as he and his cohorts; Ed and Double D, rushed from the lane nearby, aware that Kevin was having a jawbreaker sale and wanted to hurry before it was too late. Eddy was right in the driveway to Kevin's garage as he then got run over by Rolf.

"Out of Rolf's way!" Rolf cried as he had a wheelbarrow full of jawbreakers. Sarah, Nazz and Jonny also ran over him with a megaton of jawbreakers on their hands afterwards.

"I'm set for life!" Nazz cheered.

"You ain't just bustin' pixies, sister!" Jonny agreed as he cried out.

"Jawbreakers ahead!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Eddy and the Eds went into the garage, with Jimmy running past them with a single Jawbreaker.

"Out of my way! I'm salivating!" Jimmy shouted as the Eds went to find the jawbreakers.

But unfortunately, when they looked, they were too late. All the jawbreakers were gone as Eddy looked panicked as was Double D.

"Gadzooks! Do you see any jawbreakers? I certainly don't." Double D cried.

"THEY'RE ALL GONE! SAY IT AIN'T SO, DOUBLE D!" Eddy cried.

"I'm afraid we're too late, Eddy." Double D exclaimed as Andrew approached them, sucking on the one jawbreaker he purchased.

"Hey guys, did you come to get jawbreakers too," Andrew asked them.

"They're all gone!" Eddy shouted as he started tearing through the garage to find them, but to no avail. Ed's head came out from the ceiling lamp as he checked the surroundings.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ed cried out in forlorn.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think you'd show up," Andrew apologize, guilt coming to him. "If I'd know, I would have saved some for you guys.

Eddy ignored this as he looked enraged as he then tackled Ed to the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ADMIT IT," Eddy screamed before suddenly speaking calmly. "If you do, I promise not to leave bruises."

Before Eddy could do anything, Kevin then got their attention.

"Hey, you lovebirds, vamoose," Kevin told them as he patted the pocket he had full of change. "Babysitting's over, 'cause I just scored big time. Later!"

Kevin walks off with the pocket full of change, not bothering to call them dorks this time.

You forgot to say 'dorks,' Kevin!" Ed waved bye to him and called out.

"Nice doing business with you Kevin, thanks," Andrew called out and waved farewell, his jawbreaker slowly beginning to dissolve. Eddy took notice of Kevin's pocket full of change as he then commented.

"Did you see Kevin's pockets," Eddy questioned. "They're bursting with cash, I tell ya!"

It was then Double D decided to speak.

"Let's hope for Kevin's sake those stitches don't tear. Wouldn't it be a shame if he were to lose that plentiful peck of pennies?" Double D spoke, hoping Eddy would get the message.

Unfortunately, this time around Eddy didn't get it as he then simply said.

"Yep."

Double D was taken aback by this as it remained silent for a few minutes as Andrew's jawbreaker had dissolved and he finished it. Double D then decides to break the silence.

"Yup? Is that all you have to say for yourself," Double D questioned. "Yup? No rash, nonsensical quip to defraud Kevin of his fortune?"

Eddy was still confused but he decided to go with it.

"Scam Kevin," He then said to Ed. "That's what he said, right?"

"I believe so Eddy," Andrew commented, licking his lips from the jawbreaker.

Eddy then faced Double D.

"I'm way ahead of you, Sockhead," The Eds and Andrew then huddled up. "Here's the plan, boys."

Unfortunately, the plan never came as Eddy remained silent, unsure of what to say as he kept a confident look on his face.

"What?" Ed asked him as Eddy then struggled.

"Uh...you know."

Double D wasn't sure what was going on as he then broke the silence.

"Well?"

"What's the plan Eddy," Andrew asked.

"Okay, WHAT?" Eddy leapt backwards as he then took out a bowl and some bran cereal. "Breakfast anyone?"

He then pretends to eat as Double D noticed this strange behavior.

"Eddy, are you feeling all right," Double D asked. "This behavior's so unlike you!"

"He must be feeling off today," Andrew concluded as Eddy then pretended to cough.

"Oh, must be this malaria, Double D," Eddy came up with a poor excuse. "I'm just gonna go grab me a laxative."

He then tries to walk off but then runs into Ed.

"Still waiting for the plan here, Eddy!" Ed proclaimed.

"Let's hear it Eddy," Andrew looked eagered as Eddy then decided to give up.

"Oh, what's the use," Eddy then buried his head into Ed's chest and muffled. "I can't think of a scam."

Double D couldn't understand him as he then comments.

"Pardon me, Eddy, I couldn't hear you."

"I can't think of a scam." Eddy repeated himself in Ed's chest.

Double D then opened up Ed's mouth, hoping it could be used as a microphone.

"You were saying?" Double D looked curious.

"I can't think of a scam." Eddy's voice then came out of Ed's opened mouth as Double figured out what he was talking about.

"Oh, Eddy. You have nothing more than a mental block," Double D reassured him. "Don't be ashamed of it. It happens to the best of us!"

"Not to me, it doesn't!" Eddy sounded rather upset.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! I'm sure you'll think of one in due time." Double D told him.

"Yeah Eddy," Andrew sounded optimistic. "Everyone has that kind of day. Don't worry, something will come up soon."

Before Eddy could even come up with a single reply, Ed got their attention and came up with the perfect solution.

"Pardon me to heck, but...Eddy should just buy one!" Ed suggested as Double D rubbed his chin.

"Interesting," Double D seemed to be intrigued by the idea. "Ed's suggestion to purchase a scam and strategy may be a viable one, Eddy."

"Well…okay," Eddy struggled to say.

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew cheered. "Let's buy ourselves a scam!"

"If you say so," Was all Eddy could say before they left to put this plan into action…

* * *

Somewhere in the lane, the Eds and Andrew had set up a stand offering some cash for a scam. Ed in particular started shouting in a rhyming manner.

"Eddy's stumped, hasn't a clue. Give us a scam and we'll pay you!" Ed shouted.

"Got a scam in mind? Give us one and we'll repay you for it!" Andrew shouted afterwards.

Jonny was watching this from a tree he climbed down from. Wondering what was going on, he decided to approach them in a curious manner.

"Hiya, guys! Whatcha doin," He then saw the sign above and then read it. "You think it we buy it?"

"Care to submit an idea for a scam, Jonny?" Double D asked.

"It can be anything you come up with Jonny," Andrew told him. "Whatever you like."

"Wow! A scam? I don't know..." Jonny trotted to the middle of the street when the perfect idea came to mind. "How about this! Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance!"

"I like it," Andrew cheered. "Let's hear it Jonny!"

"You got it Andrew," Jonny said. "A one, and a two–" He then starts to sing and dance. "Pennies, pennies, I seek a penny, give me your pennies, I like the pennies..."

Andrew and Ed were mildly interested, Double D looked rather uncomfortable with it as was Eddy as the sockheaded Ed then told Eddy.

"Um, Eddy, a tad eccentric, don't you think?" Double D questioned as Eddy then knew what he had to do as Jonny continued singing.

"...who's got a penny–" Jonny was cut off when Eddy then kicked him and sent him flying a good distance away. "Whoo-ee that smarts!" Jonny cried out as he then heads for the playground…

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Sarah and Jimmy playing on the see-saw as they were smiling and laughing while at it. It didn't last long, for once Jonny landed on top of Sarah, Jimmy was sent flying off as Jonny then bounced and landed on the side that Jimmy was once in as Sarah looked all dizzy as was Jonny.

Back with the Eds and Andrew, Eddy looked depressed and was about to give up.

"I've seen better days, Double D," Eddy said in despair. "Tapped. Done for."

We see Jimmy heading straight for Ed, as Ed noticed this and in a matter of seconds, Jimmy crashed into Ed as this got the other two Ed's attention as did Andrew's.

"What was that," Andrew looked curious.

Ed then sat up and it looked like Ed's head was replaced with Jimmy's head as Jimmy noticed his appearance and looked panicked.

"I'm hideous! Don't look at me!" Jimmy cried out as Double D approached him.

"Jimmy! Wiggle your toes! Is Ed in there?" Double D asked.

Ed's head then popped out, causing Jimmy to come out and sit on top of Ed's head, much to Double D's relief.

"Hey Jimmy," Andrew greeted.

"Where did I go?" Ed questioned, looking confused.

"What's going on," Jimmy asked.

"Hey, Jimmy boy," Eddy greeted him. "Sell me a scam, you dog, you!"

"Excuse me?" Jimmy sounded confused as Eddy brought him right over.

"Go on! I promise I won't laugh!" Eddy told him as Jimmy then found out what he meant.

"I thought that was earnest," Jimmy commented as he then started to think for several minutes.

"Take as much time as you need to," Andrew told him.

"Hmm…"

After a few moments, Eddy then leans over and whispers to Double D.

"This ain't working, Double D." Eddy sounded nervous as Double D reassured him.

"Have faith, Eddy," Double D told him. "After all, you did teach him everything you know."

Eddy recalled the events from that one time all too well.

"Oh yeah I did! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?"

"Hardly." Double D simply said.

"I remember that as if it were Second Season," Andrew commented.

"Uh huh," Eddy then turned his attention to Jimmy. "Anyway, what would I do if you were me?"

Jimmy then felt the need to comment.

"Move over?" Jimmy giggled as he then revealed his idea for a scam. "I think I have a scam that'll knock your socks off."

"Alright, let's go for it!" Andrew seemed hyped.

"Is this kid gold or what," Eddy seemed excited as well. "Lead the way, Eddy junior!"

"I think Eddy's starting to feel better about himself, Ed!" Double D commented, noticing Eddy's enthusiasm.

"An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D." Ed stated.

"I thought it was 'doctor' Ed," Andrew said.

"Same difference," Ed simply said.

"Well alright, let's roll," The Eds and Andrew all followed Jimmy to put Jimmy's scam into action…

* * *

The Eds, Andrew and Jimmy are in the playground now as Jimmy is skipping happily as he plans to put the scam into action right in the playground.

"This is it! Boppity Boppity Boo," Jimmy sounded hyped. "This is the perfect spot for what I like to call 'Jimmy's Super-Duper Scammy-Whammy!'"

"Awesome name Jimmy," Andrew commented.

"Anyway," Jimmy got straight to the directions, speaking to Ed first. "Ed, we will need ten extension cords."

"Oh! Oh!" Ed shouted. "I will get them!"

Ed runs off to get the extension cords.

"I can't wait." Eddy sounded excited.

"Me either." Andrew agreed as Jimmy then faced Eddy.

"Eddy, from you I'll need ten refrigerators!" Jimmy said.

"Ten refrigerwhats," Eddy sounded shocked, hoping it wasn't so. "You meant Ed, right? All that heavy lifting ain't my style, kid."

"Is that so," Jimmy didn't sound impressed. "I guess my scam's just not good enough for you."

Jimmy starts walking off but Eddy stops him.

"No, wait! Ten refrigerators, you got it," He then walked off and complained. "I'm aching already."

Double D then decided to bring up something with Jimmy.

"So, Jimmy, do tell, what have you planned for this lucrative lure," He asked him. "I mean, you have thought this through, haven't you?"

Jimmy examined his fingers and figured out what Double D could be useful for as he then calls out to Eddy.

"Oh Eddy! Looks like you'll have some help with those refrigerators!"

This got Eddy feeling a little more hopeful as Andrew then asked Jimmy.

"What about me Jimmy," Andrew bounced up and down. "What can I do to contribute to this scam you came up with?"

Jimmy thought about it for a minute before calling out to Eddy again.

"Eddy, make that two people who'll be helping with those fridges," Jimmy called out again as Eddy looked more comfortable as Double D was by his side and Andrew rushed over.

"You got it," Andrew whooped. "Let's go get them fridges now guys!"

The three of them got straight to work to get those fridges…

* * *

It was then a montage was shown with Eddy, Double D and Andrew getting the fridges. They first went to Eddy's house to get the first fridge, which they carried off with ease as they brought it to Jimmy and placed it in front of him.

"One fridge down," Eddy stated.

"Let's get the other nine," Andrew cheered as they got the other nine fridges.

For the second fridge, they decided to go to Rolf, who was making swish cheese with a hole maker. Double D whispers the plan to Eddy and Andrew as they then sawed the wall that the fridge was leaning on, but they stopped for a second when Rolf felt like he heard something, and examined the area. Once he was convinced there was no one, he went back to making swish cheese as the boys finished sawing the wall and carried the fridge away without Rolf knowing. We see Jimmy emptying the fridge of stuff and putting something with fish into the trash barrel. Some time later, Eddy, Double D and Andrew were at another house as Double D places a jack in the hole and whispers to Eddy what he had to do and understood the steps. Eddy jumps on the jack, raising the house and slanting it. Double D pulls out a mattress to the ground and marks an X on it. The fridge comes trundling across the second floor and hits the mattress, but it then bounces off, and lands right on Double D, as they proceeded to bring the fridge back to the playground.

* * *

Sometime much later, Jimmy is seen waiting happily as Eddy, Double D and Andrew had gathered ten fridges like instructed.

"You asked for it! Ten fridges," Eddy told him. "When do we sucker those suckers for cash, Jimmy boy?"

Jimmy then proceeds to give them their next instructions.

"I now require one hundred fence boards."

Double D pulls himself out from underneath the fridge and looks baffled by this.

"One hundred fence boards?" He asks. "Why on earth would you need–"

Eddy cuts him off as he then drags him.

"Quit bellyaching." Eddy told him.

"Yeah let's get 100 fence boards," Andrew proclaimed as they went on this task.

We see Jimmy opening the fridges and filling them up with water that was coming out of a hose, putting part of his scam into action.

* * *

We see Eddy, Double D and Andrew taking care of the fence boards as Double D was using a crow bar to get them off.

"Go on, yank it! Do I have to come down there and show you how to do it? Put some muscle into it!" Eddy informed Double D.

Eddy is standing on top of a wagon filled with fence boards. After struggling, the crowbar hits Double D, knocking him out unconscious as Andrew took the crowbar.

"Let me handle it Double D," Andrew told him. "Let me show you how its done."

Andrew then went to tackle the task at hand…

* * *

Jimmy was shown examining the fence board he has in his hand as he was quite pleased with the results.

"Splendid. It's all coming together," Jimmy assured them. "Now all we need are those extension cords."

They waited for a few moments, but Ed never came back. Eddy was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking Ed so long?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Maybe he's struggling with something," Andrew took a wild guess.

They then decided to peak by the fence into the lane, where they saw Ed with some extension cords. The problem was that even though he had the extensions cord, they were all attached to some TVs with were wedged and stuck behind a pair of trees, as Ed forgot to detach them from the TVs. Eddy, Jimmy and Andrew looked at Double D with a hopeful look in their faces as they wanted Double D to do something. Noticing this, Double D sighed and knew what he had to do.

"Oh, all right! Anything to see where this frivolous fracas leads." Double D climbed over the fence to help Ed by detaching the plugs from the TVs…

* * *

Sometime much later, we see the cords are plugged into a large power strip array on the side of a house. The cords lead into the park, where the fridges are plugged in. Jimmy then struggled to take out his creation from the fridge as a bright shining glow was shown as Jimmy got their attention.

"Gentlemen, I'm ready to unveil what I call, 'Jimmy's Super-Duper Scammy Whammy!'"

While Double D looked exhausted, Ed, Eddy and Andrew were eager and excited to see this for themselves.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good," Andrew was dancing excitedly as Jimmy then revealed to them the scam. What he takes out was what appeared to be a gianormous ice pop frozen in pink ice and had strawberries on the inside.

"It's to die for!" Jimmy cried out.

"AWESOME POSSUM!" Andrew squealed in excitement.

"Yummy!" Ed cheered too as he runs over.

"Is that an ice pop?" Double D questioned as Jimmy nodded his head and told him.

"This one's Strawberry Gush!" Jimmy said as Ed came back with a similar ice pop frozen in yellow ice with bananas on the inside. "And that's Banana Bop. We'll be rich, Eddy!"

Ed had already taken a bite of the ice pop in excitement.

"Refreshing and nutritious," Double D sounded quite impressed. "I like that. Bravo, Jimmy."

"I LOVE IT JIMMY," Andrew squealed once again.

Eddy on the other hand, wasn't impressed. No longer smiling, Eddy didn't seem to like this scam as he then decided to retort.

"Ice pops are stupid!"

Jimmy stands there in silence as Andrew looked shocked.

"Say what," Andrew questioned, not believing what Eddy was saying. Eddy then approached Jimmy and then scolded him.

"If you think I'm paying you for this lame-o scam, you're wrong! I could've thought of something better!"

Jimmy didn't seem to take offense by this. Instead he just shook it off and went with it.

"Fine, suit yourself. And just try to think of something better," Jimmy sounded confident as he then takes Ed's ice pop away despite already taking a bite of it. "Hmmph."

"Wait Jimmy, I thought the scam was terrific," Andrew took out another $5.00 and started to bolt after him. "I'll pay you five dollars for an ice pop Jimmy! Wait up!"

Andrew chased after Jimmy as Jimmy left to put his scam into action by himself as Eddy didn't seem to care.

"Oh, I'll think of something better," Eddy confidentially shouts as he then instructs Ed. "Ed! Knocks some sense into me!" Eddy points to his head before saying. "And make it a good one."

Ed then complied as he smacked Eddy on the head hardly with his hand as Double D winced at this when Eddy came up with something brilliant.

"That's it! I got one! I just thunk, Double D! The scam of all scams!" Eddy shouts as Ed hits him on the head again. "I'm back, baby."

"Oh dear," Double D sighed in fear as the Eds decided to put together the scam Eddy came up with thanks to Ed…

* * *

The Eds were now back in the cul-de-sac as they garnered the attention of Kevin as they had a new scam Eddy came up with as Eddy then told him.

Perplexed by the mysteries of life," Eddy questioned. "For just one quarter, you too can find out your hat size!"

We see Double D with Ed as Double D gave him some instructions.

"Please, put your head in this hole, sir!" Double D referred to the holes in the pavement, indicating the different sizes which was the purpose. Ed then puts his head into a random hole as Double D then examined it.

"Your hat size is four!" Double D replied.

"I am fulfilled!" Ed cried out in a dramatic manner as the spiel then came to a close as Kevin wasn't that impressed by it.

"What, that's it?" Kevin questioned dubiously. Wanting to mess with them, he decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I'll fork up for that." He fished through his pocket and then extract his closed fist and Eddy looked eager. "Here you go."

His hand then reveals a whole lot of nothing, which got Eddy to whimper like a dog and quivered his lip as Kevin said in a fake sympathic manner.

"Well, would you look at that. I must have spent all my cash on…" He then pulls out one of Jimmy's many large ice pops from his pocket to show what he spent it on. "Jimmy's rad ice pops! Ha! See you, dorks!"

He then walks off laughing, remembering to call them dorks this time. It was then Andrew walked over from the other side, also carrying an ice pop which was colored blue and had blueberries on the inside.

"Hey guys, I got one of Jimmy's ice pops," Andrew showed them. "This happens to be Blueberry Blast! Impressive isn't it?"

"Hmph," Eddy care as Jimmy then comes over with a bunch of wagons of piggy banks completely filled with cash as Jimmy giggles at him, a sign that Eddy screwed up big time. Eddy could only look off in shock as Andrew decided to comment after taking a bite of his ice pop.

"Well Eddy, that's what happens when you screw up and push away the perfect opportunity of making a good money making scam," Andrew told him as Double D and Ed approached him, also witnessing what they just saw.

"Well, Jimmy certainly profited from his venture." Double D commented as Andrew put his ice pop into hammer space, wanting to have it later.

"We must scam him, my gaggle of pals!" Ed proclaimed in a dramatic manner as Double D looks at Eddy with that look.

"Eddy?"

Eddy, knowing what this meant looked fearful as he then told Ed.

"Okay Ed. You know the drill."

Eddy then winces as Ed then proceeds to smack Eddy across the head once again. It was then Andrew came up with an idea this time.

"HEY GUYS, I CAME UP WITH A PERFECT IDEA FOR A SCAM!" Andrew shouted as the Eds looked at him with a questionable look.

"Follow me," Andrew exclaimed. "And we're going to need Jonny and Plank for this one!"

The Eds decided to follow Andrew as he was about put the scam he came up with involving Jonny into action…

* * *

We are know in front of Andrew's house with a sign that said ' Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance' on it as we see the Eds, Andrew and Jonny in front as Chaosky was watching from within the house. We then see Jonny singing and dance.

"Pennies, pennies, I seek a penny, give me your pennies, I like the pennies..." Andrew then ended up joining him. "...who's got a penny…?"

Ed wasn't bothered by this, Double D could only roll his eyes and Eddy looked annoyed by this.

"When did we decide to go with this scam?" Eddy retorted in annoyance.

"Don't ask me Eddy," Double D sighed. "It was Andrew's suggestion…"

Eddy could only groan in annoyance as Jonny and Andrew kept singing and dancing.

"Pennies, pennies, I seek a penny, give me your pennies, I like the pennies..."

As this continued, Eddy looked aggravated as he then grumbled.

"My luck," Eddy retorted.

It was then the screen faded out in black, indicating that the story was over as Andrew could only hardly wait to see what else he could be in store for. For now, this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY READERS! I MANAGED TO DO THIS IN ONE CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY REGARDLESS!**

 **ANYWAY, I THINK I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY, BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR A BIT BEFORE I CAN MAKE IT! UNTIL NEXT TIME, YOU'LL HAVE JUST HAVE TO TUNE IN THEN TO FIND OUT WHAT THE STORY IS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE TIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


End file.
